pandoragardenfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucius Euphora
Lucius Euphora was once an active member of the hunters before he was known as the new Master of Pandora Garden, before taking over from Itzal . Goes by the name of Lucius (Or Lucy for the fun of it), he is also known for being a player. He loves flirting a lot but refrains from having a relationship at all because he doesn't really trust females, thou he can’t really explain why. Personality When Lucius first came out and becomes a Hunter, he’s romantic and charming but he’s also a loner, stubborn, self-centered, selfish and a fake person. He always hides his emotions by just smiling despite bottling up his rage and all. He rarely shows his emotions and therefore makes him hard to read. If someone ends up being in his bad side, he’ll just rip out your ticking clock heart right there and then. He really hates listening to people’s advice; he just pretends that he cares. At first meet, he is always friendly, you’ll probably think that he could be one of the sanest and normal-looking hunters of all, but deep down he’s just looking for reasons to degrade someone or wonders whether to take their ticking hearts out or not. He always felt like the others are not worthy of his time. He loves flirting with women as we know, but he never intends to get into their pants (or skirts if you’d like). Sometimes he tends to be serious especially if he was given something to do he’ll ignore the whole world and just focus on whatever he is doing. He does not like to lie, he prefers telling the truth and is very straight-forward. It doesn’t bother him if people get offended. But ever since he met with Amine, who also happens to be a hunter, his personality slowly changes. He becomes more playful and talkative at times, despite still keeping his charms around girls intact. He is still friendly as usual, but he tries to be real. He tends to space out at times too. History/Background He was abandoned in front of a brothel, the priests did actually. Before that he was already abandoned at the church and was taken care of by the priestesses there but he was said to bring bad luck to the church for death always happened whenever he was alone with someone, be it naturally or unnatural. Nobody knows for sure why thou. Nevertheless, without knowing the facts, the women of the brothel took him in and nursed him as if he were their own child. He was never left alone, so nothing bad had happened. He was taught mannerisms and sent to one of the best boarding school during his time. He used to be this sweet bubbly person everyone loved, always a helping hand and quite a naughty prankster too. But, tragedies started to happen when he was away to school. A group of fanatics whom despises brothels had trapped and tortures the women he loved and known, claiming that they were involved in witchery and dangerous to be let live. They were all already hanged by the time the news reaches him. He was once again left orphaned. With that, he set out to kill those who had made him lost his family all over again. When he managed to execute all of them, he ran and ran deep into the forest and stumbled upon an odd-looking door. He met a girl there, with an offer to leave behind that lonely world and into a better place. He met a girl, not far from the door, with an offer he couldn’t resist: “Do you ever dream of not being yourself? What about saying that you are a failure and dreamt that you should have never existed?” He nodded to her question. “Just take me away from this filthy place…” “Your heart has been chained. “ He then followed her, into a place called “Pandora Garden”, leaving all those misery behind. Facts * He has had his heart erased once! Caused his personality to change completely! * He has white hair with blue streaks, red right eye, and gold left eye. Side effect he had gotten from the erased memories and staying in the Dungeon. * He has pale snow skin. * He is drawn to something white and baby blue stuffs. * Has two sapphire piercings on his left ear. * The tattoo on his right hand is "L" which stands for the obvious. * He came into the Garden with the sword gun, but he has no clue at all how he got it. * His style of combat? Usually frontal, very alike with his own personality. It is said he likes to be in fist fights because of its nature. If he had to use his sword gun, he’s capable of both ranges – long and short. Trivia * Before he entered the Garden, he used to have a girlfriend who ended up fleeing with a girl. * Guess what hair colour did he have when he was still so human? Dirty blonde. * He currently owns a pet cat given by Amine and was named Sorin (means the sun). Quote "Yes, of course. *smiles*" "I might kill you if you annoy me again. *smiles*" Others #http://www.formspring.me/LuciusEuphora #http://fav.me/d37nnxo Category:Male Category:Master Category:Pandora Dungeon